Kiss and Tell
by Truth in the Moon
Summary: Based on the song by A Day Away. Edward finds out Tanya is cheating on him, and I mean, really cheating. So what does he do? What any pissed off boyfriend would do? But who knew it could lead to something more... AH/AU Lemon


A/N: Hey everybody. Once again, music has inspired me and I decided to write this story. I love this song and I don't know why but it's the basis for this one-shot. Take a listen while you read it. It's called Kiss and Tell by A Day Away.

Anyway, read and review please and enjoy! This is definitely my longest one-shot ever. And, a big thanks to karma0be11e who beta'd! She's fabulous!

Disclaimer: Characters and song are not mine, same as always.

* * *

EPOV

_For a good time you know who to call_

_And I'm running in a bathroom stall_

_And I ran on down the line,_

_Just to see that that girl was mine_

_So I called her on the telephone_

_She said she's lying in bed at home_

_I stopped by your house and she wasn't about_

_and that's when I lost control_

_and I swear she knew it all along_

_She thought love was a game_

_and this is the theme song_

"Dude, one of the best fucks I ever had. She knows what she's doing."

"Really? I've heard about her but isn't she supposed to be dating that one guy?"

"Who cares? But if you want her, go to the guys' bathroom on the fourth floor of Howzer. Third stall down on the left."

I walked behind Mike and Tyler as we made our way out of the lecture hall. I tried to tune them out by thinking about my girlfriend, Tanya, as we walked across the courtyard to get food. They were the biggest tools on campus, yet the girls seemed to flock to them. More guys soon joined their posse so Mike raised his voice so everyone could hear about his latest conquest. I couldn't help but listen as the guys started asking questions.

"So, can you tell us what she looks like?"

Mike laughed. "Tight body, real flexible, you know." The boys snickered.

"But, come on. There are tons of girls on the campus like that. Give us something else."

"I don't know. You know you can always call her up and see for yourself. But, I will say, there's nothing like seeing her strawberry blonde hair splayed on the pillow as you're pounding into her. Damn, that's nice." The group walked off as I stopped in my tracks.

_There's no way. It can't be._

Still, I couldn't help but wonder. Against my better judgment, I turned right and took off running for Howzer. I threw open the door and tore up the stairs. The professors glared at me as ran, but I didn't stop or slow. I saw the guys' room at the end of the hall.

I opened the door just as two other guys walked out. Their conversation as they passed told me I was in the right place.

"I've heard all about this girl."

"Yeah, I know. Supposed to be the best fuck on campus."

The door closed and I walked down the row of stalls until I came to the one Mike had mentioned. I stepped inside and closed the door. I couldn't see anything on the walls so I turned around.

There on the door, written in red sharpie, were the words, '_For a good time, you know who to call…' 555-9515_

I saw red. I stepped out of the stall and walked out of the bathroom. Walking down the stairs, I pulled out my cell. I got out in the courtyard and searched through my contacts until I found who I was looking for and hit send. It rang four times before she picked up on the other end.

"_Hey Baby."_

"Tanya."

"_Yeah, what's wrong, babe?"_

"Where are you, Tanya?"

"_Um, I'm at the house, chilling on the couch and watching TV with Bella. Don't you have a class to be going to now?"_

I narrowed my eyes as I heard something squeak in the background and I had a sneaking suspicion that she was trying to hustle me off the phone. "Yeah. Bye."

I didn't have a class and I knew where I was going. I headed over to where I parked my Volvo and jumped in. I floored it all the way to the house where she lived.

I was there in a matter of minutes. I ripped the keys out of the ignition and ran up the stairs. I pounded on the front door.

A muffled voice called from inside the house. "Okay, okay. I'm coming. Hold on a second."

The door opened and Bella stood in the doorway. I looked down at her and did a double take. She was standing there in tank top and shorts with her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. Her face was flushed and she was covered in sweat.

Out of nowhere, I saw an image of Bella lying on a bed beneath me as I hovered over her, her looking at me with hooded eyes. I felt my shorts tighten and I shook my head to rid myself of that mental image.

"Hi Bella. Is Tanya here?"

"No, she's not. I just got back from a run and found a note on the table. She said she was out for the day and probably wouldn't be home until late or not at all. I'm sorry, Edward." She looked at me sadly and confirmed my thoughts. She stepped aside and motioned for me to come inside. "You want to sit down for minute?"

I nodded and walked in. She led me into the living room and I flopped on the couch. I rested my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands. I heard Bella get up and walk into the kitchen. She came back a minute later and set a glass of tea down in front of me. I felt her small hand cover mine as she pulled it away from my face.

"Edward, do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed. "How long, Bella?"

She looked down before answering me. "About two months."

_Fuck._ "Shit. Are you kidding me?" I ran my hands through my hair and pulled. I was pissed with myself for not having seen it sooner. All the study groups and girls nights, they were just excuses so she could go off and fuck a bunch of random guys behind my back.

Bella rubbed my knee in a soothing manner. She took one of my hands after pulling loose from the stranglehold I had on my hair. She held my large hand in both of her tiny ones. "I really am sorry, Edward."

I looked up at her and could see that she truly was. I nodded and stood up. "Me too." She walked me to the doorway before putting a small piece of paper into my hand.

"If you need anything, just give me a call. I'll listen."

I smiled weakly at her. "Thanks, Bella."

She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised but eventually wrapped my arms around her small body and hugged her back tightly. She began to let go so I released her too. As I let me arms drop and pulled back, I was surrounded by something that smelled faintly of sweat and something fruity, almost like strawberries. And I'll be damned if it didn't turn me on.

She waved as I climbed back into my Volvo. I didn't have any more classes that day and even if I did, I probably would have skipped them anyways. I went back to my apartment and sat on the couch after grabbing a beer from the fridge.

I wasn't sure how long I had been alone but I was nursing my fourth drink when the door open and Emmett and Jasper walked in. They were laughing about something but immediately stopped when they saw me. They walked over and sat down next to me.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Emmett asked.

Jasper nudged one of the empty bottles on the table in front of me. "Yeah, you never drink during the day. What happened?"

I looked up at them after taking another drink. "Have you two heard some guys talking about some girl who apparently is 'one of the best fucks' in the school?"

Emmett looked at me. "Yeah, I have. One of my baseball friends told me about her. I couldn't give a shit, though. I have my Rosie."

Jasper had gotten a drink and was sitting back down when I turned to him. He shrugged. "Yeah, I've heard of her but I have Alice. Why do you ask?"

I looked down at the beer in my hands and was just about to answer when Emmett smacked me the back of the head. "Edward, what the hell are you thinking? You've never cheated on anyone, and even though I think Tanya's a bitch, she doesn't deserve that."

I jumped up after slamming my beer down on the table. I turned around, furious. "Yeah, and you think I do, Em?"

They both looked affronted. Jasper spoke up. "What are you talking about, man?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself but it did little and I was soon shouting again. "It's Tanya. The fucking slut that everyone keeps talking about is Tanya. I had to listen to Mike fucking Newton go on and on about banging her last night before I knew it was her."

Emmett shook his head. "No way. How can you be sure?"

I laughed darkly. "Guys' bathroom, fourth floor of Howzer, third stall on the left. There's writing on the door that says, 'For a good time, you know who to call". Her phone number is underneath it. I called it and she lied to me."

"How do you know she lied?" Jasper asked.

"Because I was at the girls' house about three minutes after I called her. Bella was there and told me Tanya wasn't home. I had asked Tanya where she was and she said she was watching TV with Bella in the house. Bella wasn't even home then." I sat back down on the couch and took another drink. "Besides, I could hear bedsprings in the background as I was talking to her. She was probably fucking some other guy at the time."

"Damn," Emmett said in a whisper. "That's messed up."

"Yeah, you're telling me."

We stayed on the couch for about another hour. No one spoke until we saw the sun start to set.

"Okay, come on," Emmett said. "We're gonna go out to a bar tonight and get trashed. Tanya was a bitch and you're better off without her, so you're gonna forget all about her. Let's go, Edward. You too, Jazz."

I looked up into Emmett's determined face, and, for once, I wanted to go out with him and get shitfaced. "Alright, you got it. Just let me make one phone call."

I picked up my cell and dialed her number for what would definitely be the last time. I waited as it rang twice before she picked up.

"_No, Bella, I'm not staying for dinner. I just needed to grab a few things and I'm off again. Do you think you can grab me a bottle or water real quick? Thanks, you're a doll."_

"_Whatever, Tanya."_ I could hear Bella's voice in the background and it empowered me.

"Tanya."

"_Hey Baby. What's going on? I really can't talk long. I've got a study group to get to and-"_

I nearly growled into the phone. "Cut the bullshit, Tanya. We're done. I'm through with you."

It was silent on the other end of the phone until I had to pull my ear away from the receiver because of her loud screeching voice.

"_What?! You can't break up with me. I'm the best you've ever had. You have some fucking nerve, Edward Cullen."_

"Shut up, Tanya. We're over so now you can run along and go meet up with one of your little fuck buddies from your 'ad' in the bathroom. Yeah, I know all about it, so goodbye, Tanya, and good fucking riddance!" I heard a dull thud in the background and Tanya's gasp before I hung up. I shoved my phone in my pocket and walked to the door.

"Let's go. I need something strong."

We walked out, Emmett whooping behind us, to the bar at the end of the block. It was one of the best in town and one of our favorites. We stepped inside and immediately walked up to the bartender. Eric turned to us and asked what we wanted. Emmett, who was still in boisterous spirits, took it upon himself to pay for the night. "Hey, anything these two get is on me for the night. But right now, bring on three shot glasses and a bottle of Jägermeister." We all turned at the sound of the front door opening. Jazz and Emmett smiled as Alice, Rose, and Bella walked in.

I felt a smile form on my face as I watched her. The other two had chosen to wear short skirts and tight shirts, whereas Bella looked incredible in jeans and an Apocalyptica tee that hugged her curves just right. They turned and waved, making a beeline for us. "Eric, make it six glasses. Oh, and add those three ladies to the tab as well," said Emmett as the girls stopped in front of us.

Jasper and Emmett kissed both of their girlfriends while Bella gave me a small hug. She smiled sympathetically and I knew that she had heard the conversation from earlier. When the others had finally stopped, Emmett poured everyone a shot. We each took one and held it up as we all made a toast.

Jazz started. "Here's to having great friends."

"And easy classes," Alice said as she sat in Jasper's lap.

Rosalie nudged me and smiled. "And new beginnings."

"And knowing your loved," said Bella, taking me hand and squeezing it gently. I smiled at her returned the gesture.

"And to putting the past in the past and not giving a damn about it!" yelled Emmett, tapping his glass to ours. I responded with a loud yell and knocked it back, grimacing as the alcohol slid down my throat. I looked down, watching as Bella's face twisted with the shot.

It was around 2:30 am when we finally left the bar. I was in much better spirits and was singing along jovially to some song that had been playing earlier. I heard someone giggle and looked back to find Bella covering her mouth, trying to stop. I stared at her, smiling.

"What? You think I'm funny or something, Miss Swan?"

She looked at me, her face straight. "Oh, of course not, Mister Cullen. I would never think such a thing about you."

I slung my arm around her and pulled her close. I bent down to her ear. "Damn. Looks like I'm gonna have to try harder, doesn't it."

She just sighed and helped me up the stairs, supporting my weight while Rose helped Emmett and Alice had Jasper.

I felt something soft beneath me and closed my eyes. I stayed that way until two small hands shook me awake. I opened my eyes to find Bella sitting next to me, a glass of water in one hand and a couple of aspirin in the other.

"Here, take these. It will make your hangover a little more bearable in the morning." I obliged and flopped back down onto the pillow. I heard whispering off in the distance before something ghosted over my forehead. In a matter of minutes, I was out like a light.

_So I got this random call_

_Her best friend, she heard it all_

_I stopped by her house, her room mates are out_

_She said: I won't tell a soul._

I spent the next morning nursing my hangover with Jasper and Emmett, thanking the stars that it was Saturday and all of us swearing off alcohol forever.

I was lying on the couch when I heard my phone vibrate on the table next to me. I looked down, frowning at the unknown number. Praying it wasn't Tanya, I flipped it open.

_Hey it's Bella_

_I heard what happened last night_

_If you need to talk I'm here_

_-B_

I smiled and sent her a message.

_Well it's over now_

_And thanks_

_I appreciate it_

_-E_

I tried to remember last night but I could only get glimpses. I racked my brain when I remembered something brush my forehead last night, leaving a strange tingling feeling. I closed my eyes and remembered what it felt like. My thoughts were immediately flooded by images of Bella. I opened my eyes and sat up, a longing feeling in my chest. I looked around, noticing that the apartment was empty. My decision only took a second and I was pulling on my shoes and grabbing my keys.

I parked a few houses down and snuck into the backyard. I looked up as a light turned on and a shadow moved across the window.

I walked over to the large oak tree and began to climb. I managed to get level with the roof and stepped on to it. I crawled awkwardly over to the window, hoping I had gotten the right room, and tapped on the glass.

A small shriek came from inside before the curtain was ripped back. I sighed when Bella's face looked into mine. She glared at me before opening the window and stepping back so I could crawl in.

I turned to her. Her hands rested on her hips and her eyebrow was raised as she waited for my explanation. I smiled sheepishly.

"Edward, what are you doing here? And why were you outside my window?" she asked, incredulously.

"Well, I wanted to see you and I didn't know if Tanya was here. I guess I thought the window would be the safest bet."

"Guess I can't argue with that," she said, sitting down on her bed. I sat down on the chair at her desk. "You know she's livid. She says that you two aren't over. Selfish bitch." She muttered the last part quietly so I almost didn't catch it.

"You don't like her much, do you?"

She shook her head. "No. We only let her move in with us because it would ease up on the rent, but since Rose and Alice were planning on moving in with Em and Jazz and you, I just have to find a roommate and we can sell this place and never have to deal with her anymore."

I looked at her for a minute. She picked at the edge of her comforter before looking up at me again and smiling. It was quiet in the house and that threw me off.

"Bella, where is everyone?"

"Em and Jazz took Rose and Alice out and the skank is probably out fucking someone and getting an STD. It's just me here. Why, did you hear someone?" She got up and crossed to the door, peering out into the hallway.

I couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked. She was so feminine and perfect. I felt that uncomfortable tightness in my jeans again as I let my eyes rake up her body. Her legs were toned along with her abs and arms. She had a nice round ass with pert breasts and a long neck. Her face was impeccable. Her eyes were big and the color reminded me of molten chocolate. Her lips looked soft and were deliciously pink. Her dark hair cascaded down her back in waves that I just wanted to run my fingers through.

I stood up and walked over to her. I stepped behind her and shut the door. She turned around and moved back when she saw how close I was.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

I cupped her cheek in my hand and leaned in, never breaking eye contact. I knew what I wanted but I would give her a chance to back out. I could feel her warm breath on my face as she spoke.

"Tanya says you're still a couple."

I laughed lightly. "Well, I say I'm free as a bird."

"Thank god."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing my lips to hers and pulling me flush against her body. I hugged her tightly to me, her body fitting perfectly into my arms.

Her tongue snaked out and traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly gave. My tongue caressed hers as we explored each other's mouths. She finally pulled away for air and I began assaulting her neck with kisses. I ran my lips along her neck and down her shoulder, kissing and nipping and sucking at various places. She entwined her fingers in my hair and pulled me back up to her mouth.

I pulled away after a minute and rested my forehead against hers, both of us breathing heavily. I ran my fingers through her hair, loving the way the silky smooth tendrils felt against my skin.

"Bella, what do you want to do about us?"

She looked at me and shrugged. "I don't really care. It's whatever you think we should do. If you want to, I won't tell a soul."

She smiled and I bent down to kiss her. We held on tightly to each other. I pulled back just enough to murmur, "Oh, I'm shouting it from the rooftops so everyone knows about us." She giggled and pulled me back in for another searing kiss.

_I never thought it'd go down like this_

_And then your girl walks in_

_to see you with a friend_

_and like this is sweet revenge_

_And I swear, she knew it all along_

_She thought love was a game_

_and this is the theme song_

We were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't hear the front door open and close. It was only when a scream reached our ears did we pull apart.

Tanya was standing in the doorway to Bella's room, red-faced and seething.

"What the fuck is going on here?! Edward, what the hell are you doing?"

I turned and shifted, shielding Bella behind my back. I felt her place a kiss between my shoulder blades and I smiled. "What does it look like, Tanya? I came by to see if Bella wanted to go out with me, like a date, now that I'm single again and all."

A vein was pulsing in her forehead. "We are not over, Edward Cullen. What does she have that I don't? I'm the best there is."

Bella stepped out from behind me. "You want to know what I have that you don't? Well, for starters, I know how to keep my legs closed and I know how to treat a person decently. And before you say something, no, you're not a person. You're a whore who never deserved someone like Edward. Now, if you'll excuse us."

She walked forward and grabbed the door. Wiggling her fingers, she slammed the door in Tanya's face and locked it before turning back to me. "Now, where were we?"

_She's been tied to the bedpost_

_and I've been sneaking out the window now_

_I see how it's going down_

_I've been cheating with her best friend_

_Making and breaking the promises_

_I can't keep_

_Don't kiss and tell_

She threw herself into my arms. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I slid my hands under her ass to hold her better. She pulled away and I lowered my lips to her neck once more. I sucked and nibbled until a breathy moan escaped her and my dick twitched in my pants.

She must have felt it because she began rocking against me. The friction was incredible and I moaned into her neck.

"Bed," she breathed. I turned and laid her gently down before crawling on top of her. I caught her lips with mine as her hands reached down to the hem of my shirt. With a swift tug, she yanked it over my head and threw it somewhere in her room. She ran her fingers down my chest until she reached the edge of my shorts. She looked me in the eye before I nodded, and she hooked her fingers into the waistband and slid them down my legs. I kicked them off before reaching for her tank top.

She nodded and slid it up her body before peeling it off. I took one look at her before diving into her breasts. I kissed every inch of skin before pulling one of her nipples into my mouth. I pinched the other between my fingers as I flicked my tongue over the other. She arched her back into me and moaned, grinding her hips against mine again.

"Oh, Edward, that feels so good…" I lightly nipped at the little bud before letting go and doing the same to the other.

Her hands slid down to the waistband of my boxer briefs and she started to slide them off. Her feet came up and worked them down my legs where I kicked them off.

I slid back up her mouth as she tangled her fingers in my hair. My hands slid down to her shorts and I pulled away to make sure this was what she wanted. She nodded and they quickly joined the rest of our clothes.

I could feel the heat from her arousal and ran my finger up her slit.

"Mhmm, Bella, you are so wet."

She pulled me down to her. "Only for you."

I was so ready to take her that I almost forgot. "Shit. A condom…"

"It's fine. I'm on the pill."

My cock was throbbing almost to the point of being painful. I felt my head at her entrance. "Bella, are you sure?"

She only nodded, her eyes locked with mine. I grabbed her hips and thrust in. We groaned as I buried myself inside her warmth, her walls stretching to fit me.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Bella. Mhmm..."

I waited, giving her time to get used to me, before she wiggled her hips, telling me to move. I pulled out slowly before slamming back into her. I began to set a rhythm and soon she started meeting me, thrust for thrust. Her moans soon turned to breathy whimpers and I knew she was close. I was too.

I reached down and began to rub her clit.

"Ed-Edward…oh fuck…!" She yelled as she started bucking wildly beneath me. Her walls clamped down, milking me with her orgasm. Her fingers tugged sharply on my hair and the slight pain mixed with the intense pleasure sent me over the edge right after her.

I collapsed on top of her, our sweaty bodies gripping each other tightly. I grabbed her and rolled over, pulling her on top of me. She laid her head on my chest while we tried to get our breathing under control.

We stayed like that until I felt her head move to look up at me. She propped herself up on my chest and smiled.

"So, what do we do now?"

I took her hand and placed a small kiss on each of her knuckles before threading her fingers with mine.

"I was thinking that I'd love to take a beautiful girl out to dinner tomorrow night, and I was wondering if she'd be interested." I smiled before kissing her and continued. "And, I was hoping that we could keep this between us for the time being. Just until Tanya calms down. I'd love to be able to keep my manhood, if that's okay with you."

She giggled. "I'd love for you to be able to keep that too. And, that's fine with me. Besides, I don't kiss and tell."

_She's been tied to the bedpost_

_and I've been sneaking out the window now_

_I see how it's going down_

_I've been cheating with her best friend_

_Making and breaking the promises_

_I can't keep_

_Don't kiss and tell_

_Oooh_

_Don't kiss and tell_

_Oooh_

_Don't kiss, don't kiss and tell

* * *

_

A/N: Ok, so that was crazy long for me and that was my first lemon! PLEASE let me know how I did and what I can do to get better?

**Oh, and check out I Want Your Sex by karma0be11e. I love the Edward in it!!!**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!!!**

-Truth in the Moon


End file.
